Toxicity
Toxic City hay còn gọi là Wound of Vital Poison hay Poisonous Wound là bản đồ đầu tiên của chế độ Zombie Scenario: Season 2 trong Counter-Strike Online. Tổng quan Bản đồ này có dạng pursuit-type và có tất cả 2 vòng,tương tự với Last Clue và Dead End.Ở vòng 2 người chơi sẽ phải đối mặt với trùm là con quái vật mới Dione.Đánh bại nó người chơi sẽ nhận được Dione Pursuit Diary No.1(sau Zombie Scenario Re:boot người chơi sẽ không còn được nhận nữa mà sẽ được nhận thứ khác). Cốt truyện Một năm sau sự kiện Lost City. Bên trong máy bay trực thăng đang bay trên bầu trời biển Caribê. "Xin chào ~ Đội ngũ LS can đảm!Tôi là Senior Researcher Soy từ viện nghiên cứu Aegis Institute.Bạn có thể bắt đầu đi vào khu vực hoạt động.Như chúng ta biết,sức mạnh của zombie đã bị suy yếu nhiều sau sự kiện Lost City.Tuy nhiên chúng ta không biết được liệu Dr.Rex có đang phát triển thêm các loại zombie mới nữa hay không.Do đó,mục tiêu lần này của chúng ta là truy tìm các manh mối về tiến sĩ Rex.Mọi thông tin về kế hoạch hoạt động tôi sẽ cung cấp thêm.Chúc may mắn(Good luck and love you ^_^ ). Cuộc liên lạc kết thúc và cả đội LS tiến hành bầu người dẫn đầu đội.Ngay sau đó cả đội nhảy dù nhưng 1 âm thanh rùng rợn kì lạ từ rừng rậm phát ra báo hiệu 1 sự nguy hiểm sắp tới đang rình rập họ. Transcripts Chú thích:dòng chữ xanh là lời nói của Soy 'Giới thiệu' #''Đây là đội Alpha. Mọi người chuẩn bị nhảy dù'' #''OK, Bravo and Charlie sẽ mở lối đi vào.Chấm hết'' #''Alo!Các bạn nghe tôi nói chứ? Tôi là Soy, 1 nhà nghiên cứu cao cấp của viện Aegis .'' #''Các bạn đang khẩn trương đến nơi để tìm các thành phần được sử dụng bởi tiến sĩ Rex trong quá khứ.'' #''Tôi không nghĩ rằng sẽ có một mối nguy hiểm lớn, nhưng một số nhóm khác đang hướng về cơ sở này là khá tốt, vì vậy hãy cẩn thận!'' Chiến thuật #''Tip: Nhấn nút E bàn phím ở nút bật để mở cửa.'' #''Tip: Có 1 số tường chắn của bản đồ cần phải phá để đi qua.Các bạn có thể thu được 1 llượng tiền lớn từ việc phá tường chứn.'' #''Tip: Có 1 số khu vực trong bản đồ có thể mua sắm hoặc nâng cấp bằng cách mua.Hãy kiểm tra shop.'' Bước đi đầu tiên #''Chúng ta sẽ nhanh chóng đi vào khu vực hoạt động của đội Alpha'' #''Con đường đã bị chặn lại bởi các đường hầm và lối vào bản đồ đã bị phá.Chúng ta sẽ làm 1 lối dẫn vào ngay bây giờ.'' #''Các zombie đang ở đây! Chúng ta đang bị tấn công ở cácc ngả! Đội Alpha,hãy di chuyển vô khu vực an toàn ngay'' #''Có vẻ không phải là zombie tiêu diệt sau sự cố Lost city.Cả đội chúng ta cần hỗ trợ nhau'' #''Đây là Bravo. Tôi đang tìm kiếm khu vực nhảy dù! Di chuyển vào khu nhà kho!'' Sự kiện 1 #''Nút bấm không hoạt động.Khẩn trương phá cửa ngay!'' #''Chúng tôi đã đi vào phòng máy tính. chúng tôi sẽ gửi dữ liệu cùng với các thiết bị có liên quan.'' #''Khu vực này tràn ngập các zombie!Đội của Bravo and Charlie hãy tìm 1 lối đi khác !'' #''Continue to move forward! The Zombies are following us!'' #''Cẩn thận! Chúng ta hiện tại đang bị tấn công bởi 1 zombie chủ rất mạnh!'' #''Có 1 lối đi tắt vào các đoạn hầm. Phá cửa sắt để đi vào!'' #''Dùng chất nổ để mở lối đi! Kích hoạt ngòi nổ!'' #''Thuốc nổ không hoạt động! Pá hủy nó bằng các hỏa lực!'' #''Bây giờ,lối vào khu vực nhảy dù đã được ngắn lại.Chúng ta sẽ đi vào bừng cách lần theo dấu mũi tên chỉ hướng!'' Black Hawk thất thủ #''Đây là đội Bravo! Chúng tôi bị tấn công bởi 1 kẻ thù không xác định! Tiếp viện! Tiếp viện!'' #''Đội Bravo cần sự trợ giúp! Chúng tôi sẽ mở 1 lối đi khẩn cấp! Arrrrrgh!'' #''Ồ chúa ơi.. 1 cảnh tượng kinh hoàng..Tôi nghĩ chúng ta cần đẩy nhanh việc rời khỏi khu vực quái quỷ này.Chúng ta đng nhận được sự phản hồi chấp thuận từ viện!'' Phát hiện ra Dione #''Thật tồi tệ. Ít nhất đội Alpha cần thoát khỏi khu vực! Chúng tôi sẽ gửi trực thăng cứu hộ tới.Hãy nhanh chân phá hủy vật cản có thể!'' #''Tôi không tưởng tượng nổi điều tồi tệ đã xảy ra. Đó là 1 sai lầm.. Tôi có kế hoạch thoát ra khỏi nơi này!'' #''Các bạn có thể thấy 1 lối thoát ra khỏi hầm nếu tiếp tục di chuyển!Đội trực thăng cứu hộ đang tới!'' #''Chúng ta có thể an toàn rời khỏi đây bằng lối vào từ khu vực nhảy dù! Tập trung tinh thần cao nhất!'' #''Cuối cùng chúng ta đã thoát khỏi khu vực an toàn.. Tôi thực sự bị sốc khi thấy 1 lượng lớn zombie sinh ra sau trận chiến..'' #''Chúng ta đã đi vào khu vực trực thăng hạ cánh 1 cách an toàn! Khoan đã? Tiếng gì vậy? Faster, Cho tôi xem hình chụp cái!'' #''Đó là..?!Loại Siege ? Không, Đó vẫn là dạng không bề! Có thể là..? Đó là dạng nguyên mẫu Dione?!'' #''Tôi tin nó vẫn đang ở dạng không bền, tuy nhiên, nó trông rất nguy hiểm! Tiêu diệt nó nhanh!'' #''Oops! Nó đang triệu hồi các zombie! Tôi cá là zombie đã nghe thấy được tiếng triệu hồi của nó!'' Trận chiến Dione #''Âm thanh này là.. Dione đang phun độc, chạy!'' #''Cẩn thận dưới sàn nhà! Dó là những xúc tu tấn công từ Dione!'' #''Cẩn thận! Những chiếc xúc tu mạnh hơn đang đến!'' #''Dione lại phun độc, chạy!'' #''Có vẻ sẽ có thêm 1 cuộc tấn công xúc tu nữa từ Dione! Chú ý những dấu hiệu lạ trên sàn!'' #''Âm thanh này là..?! Dione đang phun độc! Ra khỏi tầm ngắm của nó ngay!'' #''Nó bắt đầu di chuyển nhanh hơn và nguy hiểm hơn.Hãy cẩn thận!'' #''Tôi đã tìm được điểm yếu của nó! Mục tiêu chúnh là phần ngực!'' Dione trốn thoát #''Ổn rồi! Nó trông đang bị thương nặng! Tôi nghĩ chúng ta có thể bắt sống nó!'' #''Đừng mất cảnh giác, mọi người! Mọi chuyện chưa kết thúc! Tránh xa nó ra!'' #''Ah! Nó đã tẩu thoát.. Điều đó có nghĩa là nó vẫn còn sống. Tôi nghĩ chúng ta nên tìm phương án nhanh nhất có thể.'' Phần thưởng Nhiệm vụ Danh dự Mẹo *Có một số điểm mà có những tảng đá lớn trong bản đồ này, nơi người chơi có thể leo lên. Nếu anh / cô ấy đang đứng trên tảng đá zombies sẽ không thể gây sát thương các cầu thủ một lúc. *Tránh độc Dione vì nó gây sát thương cao, làm chậm sự chuyển động của nạn nhân và giảm 30-50 lượng máu của bạn mỗi giây. *Thông tin thêm và chiến thuật khi phải đối mặt với Dione có thể được tìm thấy ở đây. *khuyến khích không cho nổ các bức tường đá khi bạn muốn phá hủy hàng rào cuối cùng, vì nó sẽ sinh ra zombies nhiều hơn bình thường Gallery Zs trace 20120831 2029250.jpg Txctycp2.jpg Tooltip trace.png 1347071852 toxicity-2.jpg 1347071831 toxicity-1.jpg Loadingbg_zs_trace_new.png Loadingbg_zs_trace.png|Màn hình chờ